mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Clippit/The None's version
After this character was lost in a HDD crash in 2006, and was released as an April Fools character in 2012, it finally sees the light of day after 10 years. This character notably has a larger damage output than other characters, but it also comes with a lower Defence and only one projectile move. It also comes with a brutal A.I. that barely leaves it open to attacks. ) |Image = File:TheNoneClippyPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = The_None |Downloadlink = Logical Bends |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Clippit is a six-button character with a gameplay style similar to that of most of The_None's other characters. Even for a character released on April Fools, it plays very similar to a regular fighting game character. Its damage output is fairly high, but it doesn't have much comboability and its Defence is lower than most characters in return. It is unable to chain more than two attacks together, but especially its heavy attacks deal huge damage. Its Specials also deal above average damage. This makes it fairly easy to play as this character, in spite of its low comboability. However, it has only one projectile attack. Its Gotcha is also very overpowered if the player chooses to drain the opponent's Life, as over half of the opponent's Life can be decimated if the button is mashed and SLAM is timed closely before the move ends. Unlike its Specials, most of its Hypers are fairly balanced in terms of damage output, but Maximum Caperclip is nigh-impossible to avoid due to it being semi-fullscreen, making it superior over Logogeddon. Its Last Stand can only be used while lying down, but takes out 3/4rth of the opponent's Life when it connects. It also has a Guard Cancel Counter that deals fair damage and can only be activated during blockstun. Its hitboxes are quite large, making it more prone to comboing. The_None's characters are known for having a very brutal A.I., and Clippit is no exception. It often spams Specials and uses Hypers whenever it has the chance to. Because of the high damage output of its Specials, it can defeat an opponent very quickly, giving it very little chances to act and making it very hard to defeat for a human player without using cheap characters or debug keys. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Distance varies depending on button pressed| | |}} | |}} | |}}}} during Selfspike|| }} during Selfspike| | }} | Angle varies depending on button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Angle varies depending on button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | | }} during Gotcha| Does not K.O.| }} during Gotcha| | }} during Gotcha| | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 2000 Power| }} on liedown/first frames of getting up|Uses 3000 Power| }} + during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N - Clippit Demonstration MUGEN battle 5 Clippy vs Sailor Moon Smoke072's Mugen Clippers Trivia *This character is notable for being originally released in 2012, as an April Fools character, claimed to be lost in a HDD crash in 2006. *This character's third and fourth palettes are identical for unknown reasons. *As evident in Clippit's .cns file, T.F.I.O.M.C.T stands for "These Fucking Iguanas On My Coffee Table". *Clippit causes M.U.G.E.N to crash if used in simuls mode. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by The None Category:Characters made in 2016 Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners